The general objective of this research is to determine the three-dimensional geometries of biologically active molecules and to correlate these geometries with their biological activity and their evolution. In particular, the high-resolution structures of several groups of proteins are being examined by X-ray crystallographic methods: they include Serine proteases and their precursors, cytochromes, the non-heme iron proteins and dihydrofolate reductases.